


You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [6]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, Someone stop me, where's all this gay coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BHam #6<br/>Almost a whole week of BHam *sheds tear*<br/>First telling someone else they're dating or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Love, Not Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Save Rock and Roll" by Fall Out By because I am uncreative and couldn't think of a title :')

"Do you think we should tell the club?" Jeff stared at the bars holding up Ian's bunk thoughtfully.

"Tell the club what?" Ian had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what Jeff was getting at, but...

"Tell them about us! You know... dating." Jeff gestured vaguely, looking over at Ian. The word still felt strange, but it was a good strange. Ian's pen stopped above the paper.

"I mean... yeah? But..."

"But what?" Jeff felt a pang of disappointment hit him. He didn't want to hide it from the club. He didn't want to hide it from _anyone_. He wanted to be able to say with certainty that Ian was his...

Boyfriend.

That was certainly a new term. Jeff almost wanted to say it aloud, to see how it felt in his mouth. Was it heavy and weighted with things to come? Or light and airy, like a summer breeze? How would Ian react?

"I just... are you sure it's not too soon? I don't want to go rushing into things only for one of us to find out maybe this wasn't what we wanted after all..." It hurt Ian to say. He knew with certainty that he liked Jeff. A lot. But it had happened before, someone he liked deciding that they didn't like him after all. What if Jeff did the same?

"Ian." Ian turned, surprised to find Jeff standing right next to him. When had that happened? Jeff took Ian's hands gently, tracing small circles into his palms. "I like you. And as scary as that is, I want to be able to tell people that. I don't want to hide this, to hide _us_. I'm not gonna leave you." Jeff knew the stories. He was there when Ian's boyfriend decided that Ian wasn't worth it. He knew where Ian's doubts were coming from.

Ian was worth more than anything to Jeff.

"I... yeah. Okay."

* * *

Ian wasn't sure what to expect. How was Jeff planning to tell them? Was he just going to come right out and say it? Why was he so nervous about this?

"Hey. You okay?" Jeff glanced at him, concern clear on his face. He took Ian's hand again, rubbing gently with his thumb. Ian visibly relaxed. Everything was going to be fine.

"Yeah." 

The meeting was winding to a close, the restless chatter of the club reaching its peak. Jeff stood up slowly, attention turning to him. Ian gave him a small nod.

"Just a little... thing... we thought you guys should know. Ian and I are dating. So. Yeah." Jeff sat back down slowly, waiting for everyone's reactions. Ian watched the table quietly, unwilling to see everyone's faces.

"...That's awesome!" Luke was the first to respond, breaking into a smile. Ian looked up, surprised. Wallid nodded, smiling as well.

"Yeah, that's great!" 

"Gay," Jimmy smirked, Ian shooting him a glare. Jeff laughed.

"Cool." Caddy shrugged, returning to his phone. If Ian wasn't wrong... Caddy looked like he was blushing slightly. Interesting. Ian was pulled out of his thoughts by Jeff's fingers threading between his own. Willing away a blush, Ian smiled.

This was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about gays at me on tumblr (pls I need more gay in my life) anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
